


Sunset

by theebombdiggity



Series: Kenobi [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force Ghosts, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Biggs, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Tatooine, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theebombdiggity/pseuds/theebombdiggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan has really grown accustomed to the way that Tatooine worked. Doesn't mean he likes it, but he was certainly more used to the heat. He gets help on occasion from Beru, who he has become good friends with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

Out of all the planets that could have stayed away from the Galactic Republic, it had to be a desert. Of course, Ben Kenobi was mostly used to Tatooine by now, coming on his seventh year of his exile. He knew when sandstorms were coming, and when to stay inside. No one had really ever bothered him at home, he didn’t even mind the sand. He thought that the worst thing about this planet was the heat. Being a man who always wore layers, and having to keep his cloak on whenever he was outside, it had caused him to be unwilling to go outside. While it was his own choice to stay inside, he considered it sort of an exile within his exile.   
It was intense heat waves like this, or even the Drought of a few years prior that made him really miss Coruscant. He’d even go to Naboo or Alderaan if he could, but it was too dangerous to leave a planet uncontrolled by the Republic. He also knew that he would never be able to see sunsets on other planets the way he could on Tatooine. It was interesting for him to see how many of the townsfolk reacted to him being here, not many noticed him, but as he learned Huttese, he figured out that they had noticed his clothes of all things. The way he dressed when he went out had earned him the identifier of “Hermit” or “Wizard” around town, he could bet Wizard had come from Owen Lars, a man who hated Jedi and wanted nothing to do with them.   
On the other hand, Beru, Owen’s wife, had often visited Ben whenever she could. She didn’t bring Luke, which had been Ben’s request, but she still told him stories. He was glad to have Beru’s friendship during this time, and had wished things could be different between Owen and him, and that they could be friends as well. During the heat waves, when she could, Beru would bring some extra water to Ben that wasn’t being used for her family or being traded for goods. Every time, he offered to give her wupuipi in return for the water, and though she had turned down the payment, she had always found a few extra coins in her bag when she returned home.   
She showed up at his hut around mid-morning, holding a small jar full of water.  
“Beru, you are too kind. I really do appreciate this,” Ben told her when she handed him the jar. He let her inside and the two sat in the dining area.  
“I know it’s hard for you to live here, you’re from a cool planet, too cool for my taste, so it’s the least I can do. You’re here to watch Luke, and you can’t even see him. That must be hard,” Beru smiled sadly at Ben. She did feel bad that Owen wouldn’t let Luke know Ben, she could understand why, but also knew Luke would leave the farm one day.   
“How is he doing? He’s seven years old now?” Ben asked her, avoiding the last part of her statement.  
“Yes he is, and he’s doing well. He has been spending a lot of time with a friend he made. He’s a couple years older than Luke, but now he can’t stop talking about going to the Academy when he’s old enough.” Beru laughed quietly.  
“What is his friend’s name?”  
“Biggs. His last name is Darklighter I believe.”   
“I see,” Ben nodded and stroked his beard, “And what does Owen think of his future plans?”   
“He doesn’t like it. Thinks if he leaves, he’ll end up like Anakin. I don’t think there’s a point in making him stay here though.”   
“Trust me, Beru. When I train him, I will see to it that he doesn’t end up like his father.” He knew he wouldn’t make the same mistakes twice, he couldn’t make the same mistakes twice. He would have to take extra care in training Luke Skywalker when he did. He would have to be sure to tell him what the Dark side was capable of, and tell him to let go of his fears, his anger, his doubts. He could tell him that Darth Vader is the reason why Anakin was dead, it would be a minor fabrication, but it wouldn’t be a lie.  
Beru had left a short time later, and now Ben was alone with his thoughts. He went over to sit on his bed and begin meditating, he had truly learned the benefits of getting thoughts out of his head when he began having dreams of his and Anakin’s last encounter.   
\--  
With his eyes closed, he felt a presence of the Force in his living room. He stopped meditating in order to figure out what it was, and he saw the blue glow of his master’s ghost.  
“I didn’t mean to disturb you, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon told him, smiling.  
“It’s no problem, Qui-Gon. I had finished meditating anyway,” Ben said, returning the smile. Qui-Gon sat at the table across from Ben’s bed and looked at him again, “How is the young Skywalker doing?”  
“I haven’t seen him since the time I met him, I do talk to his aunt frequently though. She says he wants to go to the Academy when he is older.”   
Qui-Gon nodded, “I’m sure he will change his mind when the time comes.”  
Ben looked away then looked back at him, “Qui-Gon, have you been watching over him?”  
“No more than you have, I can sense that he will be strong with the force, after all Anakin was strong as well. He will need your guidance, however, to help him with his powers when he comes to realize it,” Qui-Gon said knowingly.  
“Comes to realize it? He will be far too old to train, when that happens,” Ben protested, he knew Owen would never let Luke train, so when would he actually realize he has this power?   
“You mustn’t let your worries control you, Obi-Wan. Believe in the boy, and despite his age, he will be trained. Believe in the boy,” he repeated, “and he will not become his father.”   
Ben knew this already, he knew he would eventually train Luke, but Qui-Gon seemed to think the two of them would train as soon as daybreak. He also knew better than to argue with his former master, and took his advice instead.  
“He won’t join Darth Vader, Qui-Gon, I can promise you that. As I’ve told you, I will be more than glad to train him. I will use the training you once gave me to lead the boy to the light.”  
“Still you worry, Obi-Wan.”   
“Of course I do, I believed that I transfered my training from you onto Anakin, and look at how he ended up.”  
“This time is different, this time he will not be influenced by the Dark Side.”  
Ben sighed, he had this argument with himself and with Qui-Gon on several occasions, and yet he had never fully been convinced. He knew only time would tell, and to leave it at that.   
\--  
The blue glow of Qui-Gon faded, leaving Ben alone once more. He reflected on this conversation, and after putting the thoughts out of his head, he went outside. It was evening, and there was an orange glow over the desert sand. The two suns were setting, and the temperature had lowered enough for it to be comfortable outside.   
While he hated the heat of this planet, he had truly grown to love the sunsets.


End file.
